Percussus Resurgo The Dragon Restored
by SeveranDynasty
Summary: A dark shadow has been creeping over the Wizarding World but even those that are aware of it have no idea how long trouble has been brewing. Harry Potter will find out that just as long as there has been darkness there has been hope and he will be surprised to learn who will help lighten the burden he carries as Savior of the Wizarding World. Snily, Snape/OC, not a Snarry fic.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

**_November 1, 1979_**

"The bloody curtains," thought Severus Snape as the morning light penetrated through his closed eyelids.

He'd forgotten to close them before he'd gone to bed.

Keeping his eyelids squeezed shut Severus turned away from the light and as he did so his hand brushed against something, the instant he'd made contact memories of the previous night came crashing down on him.

Severus's eyes flew open and the sight that greeted them made his heart soar. He was accustomed to seeing a mass of chocolate-brown waves covering the pillow beside him on most mornings but today was different, today there was fiery red hair fanned out on the pillow, and it belonged to Lily.

* * *

A/N:

Patience my pretties, all will be revealed in time

* * *

Warning: Before you get too attached to this fic I must issue a warning. While I have every intention of completing this story, I cannot guarantee any regularity with my updates for several reasons.

Reason 1: I currently do not have a beta so it is likely that in my typical fastidious fashion I will re-read my writing dozens of times trying to weed out any spelling errors, awkward wording, bad grammar, inaccuracies etc. etc. before I feel it is fit for posting (and I will likely fail miserably, especially when it comes to spotting grammatical errors) .

Reason 2: This one is unlikely to change whether I get a beta or not. I've been dealing with depression for about 12 years now and one of the things I struggle with the most is losing interest in the things I love in life, and of course this includes writing. I've temporarily given up on quite a few things when it becomes both physically and mentally draining to care much about anything, but as the word 'temporarily' suggests the majority of the time I manage to get back to doing what I love even if it takes a some time and effort and I'll be trying extra hard to keep on writing.


	2. A Late Night Visitor

If I owned Harry Potter certain characters would have lived to be at least 100. Don't own, not making big bucks from this, don't sue._  
_

* * *

**_October 31, 1979_**

Severus apparated with a muted crack near his home, bloodied and trying his best not to retch, he dragged himself up the gentle slope toward the house. Despite the amount of blood, his injury was minor, and the overwhelming urge to vomit had more to do with what he had witnessed rather than the mode of transportation he'd taken.

With a flick of his wand the wards allowed him access to the land surrounding his property as well as access into his house. As soon as he made it past the large heavy doors of the house, Severus stumbled into the nearest chair. His long fingers reached toward his face and he grabbed and tossed his mask onto the floor and uncharacteristically pulled back his damp hair instead of letting it obscure the angled planes of his pale face.

With a quiet sigh Severus clumsily began to remove his robes and began to undo the buttons of his waistcoat, once he finished fumbling with his waistcoat he moved on to the buttons of his stained shirt. Just as he reached the second to last button he heard the sound of knocking.

To say that Severus is startled would have been an understatement; he turned rather violently in the direction of the sound and grabbed his wand. He cursed himself for letting his guard down and for failing to make sure the wards were back up.

Severus cautiously approached the doors he had walked through only moments before. Had he even bothered to lock them? His mind is still in a fog and he isn't quite certain that he did. If the intruder had made it this far why hadn't he, or she, taken their chances and gone one further by trying to open the door, it had to be some sort of trap, reasoned his suspicious Slytherin mind, whoever it was might be trying to gain his trust by the simple act of knocking instead of entering without Severus's permission.

"Severus? I know you're in there, please open the door."

That voice, he knew that voice.

"Lily?" He uttered the name so quietly that there was no way the person waiting outside could have heard him.

No, it couldn't be, he may have gained her forgiveness and been meeting with her on occasion for the past two months but never here, he'd never brought her here.

Severus's paranoia threatened to reach its peak. If she had followed him then it was possible for other less desirable people to have followed them, people that could be out to harm either him or Lily.

"Sev, it's me, Lily," the voice paused for a moment. "We met before we got our letters, you told me I was a witch, Deep Purple is one of your favorite bands… or at least it was when you were twelve, and I used to force you to listen to Petunia's Carly Simon album with me whenever she wasn't home. Sev, please open up before I run out proof it's me."

There was a hint of desperation in that voice, if it was her he couldn't leave her out there. No Aurors, backstabbing Death Eater "chums", or members of Dumbledore's vigilante group could have known the few things "Lily" had mentioned, especially not about how he'd listened to and liked Muggle rock music as a child or about being tortured with Carly Simon's "Anticipation" album.

Severus stopped at what he thought to be a safe distance away from the doors, his grip tightened on his wand, with a single sharp movement the doors flung open and he aimed his wand at the figure in the dark.

"Petrificus Totalus," he shouted.

Better to be safe than sorry.


	3. An Attempt to Comfort

Still a poor college student that's not making any money off of J.K. Rowling's creations

* * *

_**October 31, 1979**_

Severus cast a quick lumos as he inched closer to his late night visitor. He has become increasingly aware of his surroundings, the moaning and creaking of the old house, the soft and chilly October breeze rippling through the trees outside, a nearby antique clock ticking away as midnight approaches. He cannot make out the sound of anyone else moving about, though something like that could easily be covered up with a spell so he does not let his guard down.

The light from Severus's wand finally touched the figure in the dark, Severus's heart began to beat faster when it is Lily's face he sees, there are tears streaming down her lightly freckled cheeks.

Severus removed the petrificus totalus and the moment he does so Lily propelled herself toward him and burrows into his chest.

"Severus you bloody prat why did you have to do that," she shouts into the chest she doesn't appear to have noticed is bare. Severus doesn't hear any anger in her voice but it is laced with fear and he can feel her trembling.

"It was horrible Sev, it was so horrible, worse than when they took me. Did you see what they did to the bodies?"

He had seen them, he'd seen the charred and mutilated remains his fellow Death Eaters had left behind and Merlin, the smell, it still clung to the inside of his nose.

Severus slowly lifted his left arm and held her closer while with the other arm he closed the doors, locked them, and put the wards back into place. Once he finished he led Lily into the sitting room.

Lily finally tore herself away from Severus when he lowered her into an ancient fauteuil that clashed with the rest of the room's mostly 19th century décor, Severus hardly cared, especially not right now.

She'd come to him, she had been in distress and she had come to him, he'd figure out exactly how she had known where to find him later but he was incredibly pleased that their newly restored friendship had managed to reach this point.

If someone had come to him a year ago and told him that this was what the future held in store for him, simply Lily's friendship and nothing more, he would have laughed in their face just as he did with anything remotely connected to divination and maybe even hexed them just for good measure. Even if he did take stock in divination he would never have believed that, after all the terrible mistakes he had made, Lily Evans would be sitting here in the house his maternal grandfather had left him, not after the terrible falling out they'd had what seemed like an eternity ago, back in their days as students at Hogwarts.

They were only nineteen now but it seemed like an age ago that they had been living and studying within the ancient walls of Hogwarts. It was the misery of those years that made them pass by so slowly and made him feel like an old wizard when he could still look forward to at least a hundred more years of life, if he was lucky, extremely lucky, and with the return of Lily into his life it might not be the bleak and lonely century, or the way things were going, year or two, he had envisioned.

Lily had wiped away her tears and now sat sniffling her eyes fixed on the ground.

"I'm sorry about the spell Lily," he said. He didn't know what else to say and he was unused to offering any sort of comfort.

"I don't really blame you, constant vigilance and all that," an amused snort escaped from Lily. "Now I'm quoting Moody."

Lily finally looked up, there was a small smile on her face but it didn't last when she finally took a good look at Severus.

"Oh Merlin, Sev, is that blood yours?"

* * *

A/N: I plead guilty to the crime of shifts in tense


End file.
